


The snug dress and the dashing tux

by yaiga



Series: Oh...my Lizzington! [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU...obvious right?, F/M, Liz's skills, Undercover, a try for sexy times, obvious where this is going, somewhere in Season 2, the dashing tux, the snug dress, your usual pissed off Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: -Elizabeth, you were on your knees in front of me when he got in, he thought you were…you know- his eyebrows rose up, nodding.-What? - she narrowed her eyes at him, definitely not enjoying where this was going.He saw the exact moment realization hit her, her face changing comically from a confused state to a terrified expression.-No…- she smiled, feeling silly for even think in that option.-Yes- he replied.-NO…- now more seriously- You can’t mean…--Oh yes, exactly that! - Red declared matter-of-fact, wincing inwardly at the upcoming outburst.





	1. Meeting at the Thompson's

 

Red walked into her office with the same demeanor of always, like he owned the place. Fedora in hand, in his neat gray three-piece suit, leaving Dembe outside, watching for the privacy of their meeting.

-Hello Lizzie! - he said, giving her that very sweet and real smile only reserved for her.

-By all means, come on in- she just lifted up her head from paperwork like acknowledging his presence, her face not at least a bit friendly.

Red took a seat in front of her desk, not bothered at all by her sour attitude, brushing invisible dust from his pants.

-I need your help Lizzie- he stated matter-of-fact.

-Cause’ you think as an FBI field agent with no active cases I have nothing to do- she replied, turning roughly the current sheet she was reading.

He grimaced at her remark. Indeed she was especially acid today, maybe he should schedule her some visit to his favorite spa, he was sure a few hours under Martha’s caring hands would do great for her, not that she would ever accept to go, he mused.

-I’m truly sorry for the bad timing Elizabeth, but I’m really in need of a particular set of skills of yours…the less ethical of them-

-You want me to steal something, don’t you? - she retorted, narrowing her eyes.

-I didn’t mean to sound crude, but yes…that is- he agreed.

-And again, I’m an FBI agent, exactly _why_ should I do that for you? - she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

-Perhaps because what I need you to… _retrieve_ for me it has to do with our next blacklister- he replied smug.

-So Cooper knows about it, right?- her brows knitted together.

-Just the necessary- he responded.

-Of course- she said not totally convinced, he was playing his innocent face and she knew that meant trouble - So…what is this about? - she asked leaning forward.

……….

-Seriously? - Liz spat venomously, hands on her hips after slamming the door shut- Just tell me you got wrong my size, and you don’t really expect I’ll be wearing this thing in the dinner- she gestured to the black short cut dress, and how snug was against her body, like a second skin- and what’s wrong with this cleavage?-

Red turned around from his place at the chimney of his temporary safe house, at her heated remarks. He was as usual, dashing in his black tux. He glanced at her, his eyes running her form from head to toes, smirking appreciatively.

-Elizabeth…you’re just stunning! - he responded.

Even through the irritation she felt, she couldn’t avoid to feel warmth spread in the pit of her stomach, and the unmistakably heat of a blush “Damn Reddington and his sexy compliments”.

-Oh, am I? - she said, feigning nonchalance- I thought I was the fun of the party-

-Oh, don’t you worry. It’s just a dinner and you look lovely, you should try this style more often- he said encouraging.

-Of course…I should wear this heels when I run after a blacklister, or maybe make confess a suspect using the jewels of the family- she retorted, pointing to her chest.

-You’d surprise how in handy that could be- Red smirked at her irritated observation.

-Reddington, don’t try your luck!-

-Okay, so…can we go? - he asked subtle, offering his arm. She snorted ignoring his offer, walking to the door, leaving Red looking at his empty arm grimacing “This is going to be a long night”.

-You coming? - asked Liz leaned on the threshold.

-Right there…and Lizzie, when are your vacations? What do you think about a visit to a spa? I could recommend you a spectacular one…-

……………

They had arrived an hour ago, and after the proper introductions with other guests, and a brief but exhaustive mapping of possible exits, and doors, matching with the plans of the house they had studied before, the owner of the place finally made his appearance.

Hank Thompson, successful businessman, CEO of Thompson’s Industries, at least that was the face to the world, was actually a drug’s Lord, being one of the most powerful providers of East Europe and America, a sixty something year-old man, classy in his flawless black tuxedo, still handsome with his years, and owner of one of the most charming smiles Liz ever had seen. Although it was supposed to be a private dinner, only with closer friends and allies, the place was quite crowded.

-Raymond my friend! - the man in question exclaimed, after spotting the Concierge. They shared a hug, smiling amicably.

-Hank, how much time without seeing your wicked face! When was the last time…Taiwan, last year? - replied Red, still grinning.

-Good memory of yours Raymond, I had forgotten it-

-How could you? After that massage in Taoshi Lau! Oh, let me introduce you to my friend here. This is Anne Parker, Psychology’s teacher. Anne, this is our host, the infamous Hank Thompson- he placed his hand on the small of her back.

-Nice to meet you Mr. Thompson- Liz offered him her hand, which he took pressing a kiss on her knuckles, after a not at all subtle staring.

-Please, call me Hank and I can assure you the pleasure is all mine- he replied complacent, his voice dripping honey- You know, I had a Psychology’s teacher too, she wore those sexy glasses, and had great legs, we knew nothing about the topic but her class was always crowded-

-I wear glasses too- responded Liz, openly flirting- but only during classes- she winked.

-Of course you do- Hank agreed mischievous, giving her a second glance, then looking at Red he beamed- Where did you get her buddy? You still have your touch, you dog!-

Red shrugged nonchalant -You know what they say-

…………..

The dinner resulted to be quite exquisite, the conversation witty and entertaining, you could expect nor less from Thompson’s reunions. Who would believe a room full of renamed criminals could be so amusing. Reddington, as usual, the center of attention with his weird but hilarious anecdotes, diverting the people around, while Liz subtly tracing in her mind the course of action, having spotted already the corridor to her host’s office.

Elizabeth charms, pronounced by that dress, demonstrated to be quite advantageous, while she was slightly annoyed at the frequency of the eyes on her cleavage, or even some improper comments that became friendly bantering when people figured out she was the Concierge of Crime’s plus one, she could use the distracted guests to gather intel for future cases. Her mood had improved immensely, she’d never admit it but she was enjoying herself.

………….

Red mostly used to take out beautiful women with him in these events, it was kind of a diversion, but this time said distraction was proving to be very distracting, even for himself.

It had been a challenge spend the whole time since they got here without ogling at her, his hand twitched every time he placed it on the small of her back with the dark desire to keep sliding down and squeeze those round cheeks, avoiding her tempting cleavage, or missing the way that infamous piece of cloth she wore hugged her body in all the right places.

He couldn’t help to appreciate her backside when she leaned forward over the desk, his eyes immediately drawn to her pretty rear framed in the close-fitting outfit, or the way her dress rose up exposing the back of her toned thighs, and a bit of underwear…it was that red?, Oh…he would love to figure out, he even could think in a lot of ways he’d like to do it. “Come on Raymond, this is Lizzie! Get a grip”. Not that mattered a lot. It was no mystery how he felt about her, everyone could notice it, well everyone…but her.

Shaking himself from his silent reverie, he approached to her, making a point to help her in the task at hand, busying himself looking into the drawers of the desk in Thompson’s office instead of his voyeuristic inclinations.

Finally they found what they came for, Elizabeth downloaded the info from the laptop in her pendrive, feeling drops of sweat running down her spine, her heart beating in her ears with rush of adrenaline swirling inside her body, while she stole a few glances at the door from time to time, encouraged by a nodding Red.

-Someone is coming- Red alerted after a while, trying not to sound too panicked. He left the door, advancing to her, scraping his brain trying to find a smart pretext which explained them staying there. Luckily Liz had finished her doing and successfully had turned off the laptop, now pendrive in hand, and the curious look of not knowing what to do with it, it wasn’t like her cloth allows to hide the device securely “Damn dress”.

Red had come up with the super-cliché excuse of them probably making out in the office, but before he could elaborate, the knob turned and Liz’s first impulse was bent down, leaving a perplexed Red standing up with a “and now what?”.

-What the hell are you doing here? - The door burst open, presenting an annoyed Thompson in the threshold, looking at the pair behind the desk in quite uncomfortable condition: Reddington leaned on the edge of the desk, with his back to the door, shielding Elizabeth from view, who was now crouched down, figuring out how to hide the pendrive.

She stood up suddenly, flushed cheeks for the awkward position, panting, fixing her dress and brushing some wisps of hair that had fallen on her face and mouth, pinning them behind her ear, while Reddington turned his head around with the proverbial face of the cat who ate the canary.

-I…I was fixing the strip of my heel- Liz said short of breath, “What the hell Liz? That’s the best you got?” she thought appalled.

-Oh _…oh_! - exclaimed the man, first in astonishment, then in understanding, a knowing smirk changing his irate countenance, while he nodded approving to Reddington, who caught up immediately what exactly his friend had interpreted from their precarious situation -Of course-

-I’m so sorry to interrupt you friends, but I think you can have a better place for your…thing-

-Oh thanks Hank, but I think we’re done here, don’t you Anne? - replied Red, smug all of the sudden to a confused Liz.

- _Yes…_ yes!- she responded getting along, his hand again in the small of her back, guiding her out the room, passing Thompson to whom Reddington nodded.

 

After she was sure they were out of Thompson’s earshot, she faced him abruptly.

-What was that? You know…the look he gave us- she asked curiously.

-That…was our way out! - Red replied nonchalant, hoping deep inside Liz let it be, but of course, she won’t.

-I don’t get it- she crossed her arms in front of her. Bad move indeed! That pronounced her breasts even more. “For God’s sake, I don’t need more distractions” Red begged.

- _Elizabeth_ , you were on your knees in front of me when he got in, he thought you were…you know- his eyebrows rose up, nodding.

-What? - she narrowed her eyes at him, definitely not enjoying where this was going.

He saw the exact moment realization hit her, her face changing comically from a confused state to a terrified expression. 

- _No…-_ she smiled, feeling silly for even think in that option.

-Yes- he replied.

-NO…- now more seriously- You can’t mean…-

-Oh yes, exactly that! - Red declared matter-of-fact, wincing inwardly at the upcoming outburst.

-What the hell Reddington!!! Why don’t you say anything???- she almost yelled, enraged.

-What do you want me to say! Because nobody would believe that lame excuse of your shoe!!! By the way…what were you thinking??? A child of 3 gives better lies-

-I know! But it was the first thing that came to my mind-

-And now Thompson thinks I was giving you an oral in his office, during dinner…Oh God how embarrassing! - she covered her face with both hands- He must believe I’m a perv-

-Oh…you’d amaze with Hank’s beliefs, he is quite revolutionary in that aspect- Red affirmed.

-Reddington!!! You’re not helping- Liz exclaimed irritated.

-I’m sorry Lizzie, but honestly I think this was a win-win. We got what we came for, and there’s no suspicion on us. It was perfect-

She exhaled loudly, thinking what he was saying, calming herself -Okay, you’re right, but if I don’t wanna see that smirk of yours again, understood?-

-Oh, but that would be a shame, I’m the lucky guy of the party, I have to act accord- he teased. -Reddington!!!-

………….

But Reddington couldn’t help himself during his leaving with Hank, the friendly bantering, the knowing smirks and sassy remarks, the mischievous glint of his eyes, the smug pose, the charming pink blush of Liz, showing on the skin exposed.

-You’re loving this, don’t you? - she asked him when they were retrieving their coats, considering him.

-Of course not Elizabeth, but I needed to get along- he replied conceited, the corner of his mouth upward.

She just wanted to erase that smugness from his face. He had been enjoying himself too much tonight. It was a rushed call, but without giving it a second thought she tugged the lapels of his suit jacket pulling him in and pressing her mouth to his, immediately freezing the Concierge of Crime on the spot.

“Take that Reddington” she smirked inwardly for a second, instantly forgetting all when she felt the softness of those unmoving lips beneath hers.

She pulled back almost immediately like hit by a thunder, feeling suddenly very hot herself, leaving a quiet shocked and unblinking Reddington, the twitching under his left eye the only hint who gave him away. He blinked languorously a few times, finally focusing in the woman in front of him, his eyes gazing intent at her blue scared orbs, then dropping unabashed to her lips.

-I…I- Liz stammered, getting speechless she turned around and left.

Yeah, maybe that wasn’t a great idea at all.


	2. Are you ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I’ve delayed this chapter for a while, but hey…better late than never. You probably didn’t remember what was chap 1 about. 
> 
> I could say this chapter is way profound, but no...This is basically porn with feelings, bad bad me ;) Enjoy.

Elizabeth closed the door of her apartment in a rush and rested against it, taking deep breaths to calm the pounding heart inside her chest. “What the hell is wrong with you Liz? Kissing Reddington? So much work finally turned you nuts?” she questioned herself, still feeling her face burn in shame.

The drive home had been a silent torture, nor had her or Reddington said a word about what had transpired in the dinner, both of them looking outside through their respective car’s windows, the atmosphere inside the car loaded with tension.

While she seemed still very agitated, Reddington from the other side, appeared to be collected and calm, “Unaffected” she precised regretfully, not that she had been observing him, not with her eyes glued to the bright lights of the city, but with the corner of her eye. And when finally the car had stopped in front of her building, she had bid a lame good-night and hurried out like a flash, disappearing upstairs. The worse part wasn’t that she had kissed Reddington, but the fact he hadn’t reacted...at all. Okay she has eyes; of course she had noticed the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn’t watching, and even made her bolder sometimes because come on...Red was hot as hell! But maybe she had misunderstood the signals and now he was probably disappointed with her. “Oh God, what did I do?”

She needed to cool down or she would explode. Taking off her heels she decided for some music, which always help her to improve her bad moods; turning on the player, the loud voice of Taylor Swift came up from the speakers, the lyrics and the blasting bass of “Ready for it” shutting down her thoughts for a while.

The unexpected knock at her front door, almost suppressed by the blaring music made her jump. She supposed it could be a pissed off neighbor coming to reclaim her for the noise in these late hours of the night, and they could present a complaint, and that was the less she needed tonight. Turning down the volume, and faking her best friendly face, she opened the door an apology already on the tip of her tongue.

-I’m so sorry for the noi...- this time was her who froze at her threshold, her knuckles turning white with the strength she was gripping the doorknob.

And there he was, his neck bow already gone, the top buttons of his crisp white shirt undone showing hints of his golden chest hair, his eyes boring into hers, an unreadable expression on his face, while he kept his hands closed in a tight fist, the only clue of his inner struggle.

Of course she hadn’t seen the way his eyes followed her when she got off the car, or the constant pulling at his bow tie during the whole drive, trying to ease the feeling of suffocation, sweat gathering at his temples even with the cool temperature inside the car.

She didn’t even try to say a word, her voice gone at the tons of butterflies released in her stomach, and of course made no resistance when finally, as if making a decision, he leaned forward, both hands cradling her neck as he kissed her thoroughly, his lips caressing hers gently, carefully, as she responded eagerly, her hands now clutched on his waistcoat. Very soon his tongue was begging for entrance, lapping sensually at the corners of her mouth, and she complied, exploring. She, tasting the expensive wine on his tongue; he, groaning at feeling of the smooth surface of the roof of her mouth. Drowning the moans of the other, both of them needy and thirsty.

He pulled back ruefully, when the need for air was overwhelming, her luscious mouth chasing after his, whining for the sudden loss of contact, eyes still closed. He had never seen her like this...so natural, so eager, so beautiful...surrendering to him. And watching at her swollen pink lips he knew he could keep kissing her all night, even when there were other parts of his anatomy that required his attention too.

A soft kiss on her forehead made her open her eyes, looking straight into his which gazed at her with...adoration? lov...? “Not so fast Liz” she grounded herself.

Eyes cloudy, Liz felt intoxicated for Red’s proximity, like an addict no wanting to let go. His manly smell, a mix of cologne and that scent that was so him, normally comforting her, now arousing dark desires. He hadn’t moved since he broke the kiss, his face only inches away, eyes glued to her face, as if seizing her reaction, and she understood it was up to her. She turned around in the spot, her back to him, turning her face to the side slightly.

-Can you...? - she whispered.

His hand firm on the zipper, sliding down slowly as he exposed her porcelain skin, was his answer. The music in the background having changed for slower ones, made the scene even more erotic. His body was itching with the need to map it all, first with his hands then with his mouth, his breath on her neck rising goosebumps all over, his warmth enveloping her. His arms fell to his sides when he finished, letting her turn around again to face him. She was still keeping the piece of cloth against her, and holding his gaze she let it fall, pooling at her ankles.

He swallowed slowly, suddenly feeling his throat dry, his eyes widening when he took her in. He had guessed correctly, her perfect breasts making his mouth water, a blush spreading through her body making her even more appetizing, as a red thong covered her secret place. Feeling bolder despite on her state of undress, she leaned forward close to his right ear, her nipples pressing on his waistcoat.

-What are you waiting for? Cause’ I really want to rip that shirt of yours- and with that she bite his ear lobe, sucking it, then lapping at the point behind, making him groan, his erection harder, if that was even possible.

His arms at his own accord embraced her, hands traveling free, finally, tracing her body, her shoulder blades, her spine, her hips to finally squeeze those plump buttocks of hers, pulling her against him making her feel _exactly_ what she was provoking in him. She gasped at the iron bar pressed against her thigh, Red taking the chance to ravish that mouth of hers again, now that she had momentarily ceased her heated attack at his neck. Her hands left his shoulders to slide under his jacket, massaging his chest, undressing him swiftly.

 

 

The traces of clothes on the floor leaded to the couch, because they couldn’t stand any longer, because she had tugged him with her, gripping his collar and swaying her hips in a way he’d never seen before, and as always, he couldn’t help but to follow her.

There, two sweaty naked bodies sliding one over the other. Elizabeth, straddling his hips, as he was in a sitting position, his feverish mouth torn between lapping at her neck and sucking at her breasts, her hand scraping at the soft hairs of his nape as they moved together; he, pulling her tighter to him, deepening his length into her making her whimper, she, squeezing him with her inner muscles, milking him.

His orgasm came along with her third, their moans higher than the music in the background. They laid on the couch, both naked, sated and sleepy. Before they could fall sleep there, he took her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed, where he joined her a few seconds later, she seeking his warmth, even with her eyes closed, soon both of them falling in a dreamless sleep.

………..

-Your play list is...interesting. I didn’t know you speak Portuguese-he spoke in low voice, while running his fingers up and down her spine, making her shiver on his chest. It had been a while since they had wakened up, and contrary to his belief, it hadn’t been awkward at all, it was…nice.

-I don’t- she replied promptly, nuzzling his hairy chest- I just like the voice of Paula Fernandes-

-Okay...-he said slowly- Just for you to know, those are quite pretty lyrics-

-Of course you know Portuguese Mr. Reddington!- she exclaimed, propping her chin on her arms,  rolling her eyes at his satisfied smirk- Some kinky anecdote behind that smile?-

-Not exactly what you think dear Lizzie, it was a business deal actually, I was meeting with some Brazilian partners and it was this guy, Manuel who...AH- he gasped, when he felt those scrumptious lips of hers and some traces of tongue too, caressing the skin of his abdomen, giving special treatment to his navel and down.

- _Manuel_ uh....? - she inquired stopping her ministrations abruptly, making him whine- and what was this deal about?-

-Well...Manuel was an arm dealer and...AH...AH- he moaned loudly when she lapped gently the head of his cock- Lizzie...you’re...not...really interested...in my story...right? - he panted, surrendering at her skillful tongue.

-What do _you_ think? - she smirked, resting her face on the inner side his thigh before taking him in thoroughly.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have to be honest! Chapter one was just an excuse to this: sweet sexy Lizzington smut (ssls), cause’ I think TBL would be greater if there was more Lizzington snogging...and other hotter things, but a kiss would be a nice starter (I mean a REAL kiss, not a peck on the cheek).
> 
> So, I kinda borrowed Elizabeth my play list...and my knowledge in Portuguese lol, but lately I’m quite obsessed with Taylor Swift’s “Ready for it”, and Paula Fernandes has a really nice voice.


End file.
